


Stay stay stay stay stay for a while

by attachedtothebevs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachedtothebevs/pseuds/attachedtothebevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Swimmy sunshine bevs” as Gavin once so eloquently called it, was his and Michael’s tradition. Drinking and hanging out in the pool were one of their favorite things to do on their time off. And sometimes they’d get a bit sunburned, sometimes a bit too drunk, but it was always a good time. </p>
<p>Alternatively: That one time someone actually sealed the deal because of My Little Pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay stay stay stay stay for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Let the hours roll by  
> Doing nothing for the fun  
> Little taste of the good life  
> Whether right or wrong 
> 
> For a moment this good time would never end  
> You and me, you and me  
> Just wasting time  
> I was kissing you  
> You were kissing me, love  
> From a good day into the moonlight  
> Now a night so fine

It was bound to happen eventually.

Even so, Ray wasn’t exactly prepared when one morning Michael came knocking at his door at the ass-crack of dawn, looking panicked. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Ray asked when he very suddenly felt completely awake and alert after seeing his friend’s face.

“I fucked up, Ray. I fucked up real bad.” Michael said as he rushed past him into the small apartment.

Ray had no idea what to think. “What did you do?”

“I uh… I…” Michael sat down at the breakfast bar, his head in his hands, pulling at his own hair. “You gotta promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Jesus man, you’re really freaking me out here. What happened?”

“ _Promise._ ”

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone!”

“I… _shit_.” At this point Michael found himself unknowingly pacing around Ray’s apartment. “I was drunk, really drunk, and I… uh.”

With the way Michael was struggling to get the words out, for a horrifying second Ray thought he was about to have to google how to dispose of a body. “For fuck’s sake, spit it out!”

“I may or may not have kissed Gavin.”

It took maybe four seconds for Ray to fully comprehend what had just been said, and when he did, when everything clicked into place, he started laughing uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny!” Michael punched him rather forcefully in the arm.

“Yeah it is!”

“ _Ugh._ ” He continued to pace around as Ray doubled over, struggling to catch his breath. “I’m sorta having a crisis over here, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, no, sorry,” Ray cleared his throat. “Crisis. Right. Why exactly?”

“ _Hello?_ Did you not hear what I just said? I kissed _Gavin_. G-A-V-I-N.”

“So? What, was he not into it?”

Michael looked at his friend like he suddenly grew two extra heads. It threw him for a loop that Ray was being so nonchalant about the whole thing. “He was, but--”

“Were _you_ into it?”

“I… yeah.”

“What’s the problem then?”

Michael couldn’t think of one good thing to say, so he just sat down, trying to form sentences. “I’m straight. So is he… I think.”

“Is that why you’re freaking out? You think that makes you gay or bi or whatever?”

“Well, yeah...? I guess?”

“So what if you are? Does it bother you?”

“No, but…” Michael was obviously struggling, so Ray just let him ask every stupid question his brain conjured up in some sort of misplaced attempt to cope. “What if it’s weird now? In the office?”

“It won’t be if you stop freaking out over nothing and talk to him.”

 Michael fell back onto the couch, eyes closed. “Oh my _Gooood_ ,” he whined. “I’m so hungover.”

“Yeah, I figured. You just had a panic attack over _Gavin_ , buddy.” Ray joined him on the couch. “What the hell happened, anyway?”

It took him a few minutes, but Michael calmed down enough to tell him the story.

x x x

“Swimmy sunshine bevs” as Gavin once so eloquently called it, was his and Michael’s tradition. Drinking and hanging out in the pool were one of their favorite things to do on their time off. And sometimes they’d get a bit sunburned, sometimes a bit too drunk, but it was always a good time.

That particular day was the same as every other – they had beer, they bantered and wrestled in the pool.

Michael was silently counting the seconds he held Gavin dunked under the water, careful not to over-do it while still getting the point across. “You always do this, Gavin. You attack me even though you know I can take you down no problem.” Michael’s voice was menacing as he held him in a headlock.

Gavin squeaked and sputtered, trying to wrestle him under the water and failing miserably, only managing to splash around and get even more water in his ears.

“Michael! Let go!” he wiggled, trying to escape the grip.

“Will you stop being such a little shit?”

“Yes, Michael, let go!”

So he did, and Gavin just turned around and jumped on him with as much force as he could muster, submerging both of them in his attempt to get the upper hand.

It was about another 15 minutes until Gavin got tired enough to admit defeat. It was also getting pretty chilly, the sun had set and the water was getting cool. Neither of them wanted the day to end just yet, so they went up to Michael’s apartment to finish off the beers they’d bought.

The TV was on only for background noise as they drank, getting steadily warmer and dryer and somehow, about three times as drunk in what seemed like mere minutes. They argued about what place delivers food this late at night and what game they should play.

It was all pretty typical, really. They’d done this so many times and it was familiar and comfortable and easy.  Sometimes, in their after-swimming winding down time they’d get so relaxed that Gavin wouldn’t even bother going home, he’d just crash on the couch. Other times they’d feel even more energetic and go out to a club or a bar to have fun.

This time it was neither. They were too tired to go anywhere but not enough so that they’d fall asleep.

So, obviously, Gavin directed his energy at annoying the shit out of Michael. He kept insisting that he was good at wrestling, and Michael just ignored him in favor of pretending to watch TV because it was hilarious when he got all indignant and flustered.

What he didn’t expect as he sat on the couch was that after complaining for half a millennium about not getting a chance at a proper rematch in the pool, Gavin decided to just do it in the goddamn living room.

Before Michael knew what was happening, he was tackled to the ground between his couch and coffee table by a very giggly Gavin. “Told you I can take you down!”

“You little asshole.” He couldn’t help but smile, the almost childish aura all too infectious.

They wiggled around on the floor, wrestling each other and obviously Michael was stronger, but sometimes he’d let Gavin “take the lead” as it were, just to let him get it out of his system.

Gavin had him pinned to the ground by the wrists, straddling him. Michael didn’t struggle, deciding to see where he’d go from there. Above him, Gavin was laughing; flushed and breathless, clearly pleased that he’d managed to pin Michael down. They were both pretty drunk and high off the lovely evening they’d had and a sense of something indescribable but overwhelmingly _good_ hung in the air. It was times like these where Michael really stopped and thought about how great he had it in life. Not in a sentimental bullshit kind of way, just that… he felt good. About his job, his friends; everything that he had. Michael felt good about being able to be himself around the people in his life, about not having to censor himself when he felt like wrestling his friend or telling him what a goddamn fucking idiot Michael thought he was without having to worry that he’d lose him, like he’d lost so many “friends” before. And Gavin may not be the best at what one would think “being a good friend” is, but he was a damn near perfect version of what he was. Someone who could handle Michael, who didn’t take his anger to heart, who was equally unashamed of being in public and private with him. And above all else, Gavin genuinely _liked_ being with him. And Michael might often call him names and yell at him for being a stupid shit, but he had to give Gavin credit for not being nearly as annoying as sometimes he’s made out to be. Sure, he played it up in front of the cameras, and he did admit once or twice that winding Michael up was one of his favorite pastimes, but then again they wouldn’t hang out as frequently as they did if both of them didn’t enjoy their little dynamic.

In his mind, Michael might not have put it in so many words, it was more of an abstract happy feeling somewhere deep in his gut.

And in his inebriated state, the stupid happy feeling translated into Michael lunging forward and kissing him square on the mouth.

Gavin was stunned, to say the least, shocked into complete stillness when Michael sat up and suddenly they were chest-to-chest, Gavin’s legs on either side of him, resting between his thighs and waist. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the fingers in his hair and oh sweet lord they were _kissing_ , he and Michael, actually _kissing_ , if you could call it that; their lips against each other’s, barely moving, but _still_. A million thoughts raced through his head and Gavin couldn’t make sense of anything at all, the pale blur and Michael’s closed eyes were all he could see and what in heavens was happening?

When Gavin opened his mouth to… do… something or other he didn’t exactly know, he hadn’t really thought it through, but when he did, Michael opened his, too, and he felt his tongue brush shyly against his lip and that’s when Gavin’s brain completely shut off, his jaw fell open, inviting him in, and suddenly all he could do was to kiss back. And it was _glorious_.

His fingers found their way to Michael’s still mildly damp hair and the response he got was pretty damn amazing, so they didn’t even stop to think that maybe what they were doing wasn’t quite right.

That night, Gavin added two new things to the mile-long list of stuff he wouldn’t have guessed about Michael in a million years: 1) he’s an extremely good kisser and 2) maybe not as straight as he had led to believe?

The latter could be tacked onto Gavin’s list as well, and he was surprisingly fine with it, they both were, until they tangled themselves even closer and with the way they were sitting, it meant that they were now crotch to crotch.

One second it was all rainbows and kittens but suddenly they could feel each other through their clothes and _fuck_ , they were both hard. That’s all it took for them to snap back to reality and jump up to their feet, flustered.  

“I, uh… I better get home.” Gavin cleared his throat and scrambled to pick up his phone and keys from where he’d left them on the couch.

“Yeah, alright.” Was all Michael could think to say as his friend pushed past him towards the door. They didn’t say anything else, but as Gavin made his way out, he looked back one time, for a split second, and he looked absolutely _terrified_.

And that’s how a great day turned into a mind-blowing evening and then promptly into the worst night either of them had ever had.

Michael thought he could deal with it on his own, but he barely slept, only passing out at the dead of night for about an hour as the alcohol left his system, and by morning he had thought himself into such a state of distress that he had to turn to Ray for help. Ideally the kiss would have been left a secret but if Michael knew Gavin, and he really did, Geoff (and by extension Griffon) already knew, so what’s one more person? Michael trusted Ray and though he knew there was a very real possibility of endless gay jokes, Ray was a good enough friend to hold off on it until he was in the right state of mind.

x x x

A silence hung in Ray’s apartment when Michael finished telling his story. As drunk as he had been, the images were clear in his mind, phantom touches still shimmering every now and then across his skin.

“So yeah. He probably hates me now.”

“Oh come on, Gav could never hate you.”

“It’s gonna be weird and awkward and Geoff’s gonna kill me.” At this point Michael was calm, he was just stating what he thought was the obvious.

“Jesus dude, I can’t believe I’m gonna be all mature and shit but just talk to him. So you touched dicks! It’s not that big a deal.”

Michael just glared at him. He wanted to yell at Ray, scream that it was, in fact, very much a huge-ass deal. But then he thought that if this situation would have happened with a girl, he definitely wouldn’t have freaked out as much, if at all. Then Michael felt ashamed. So what if Gavin’s a guy? They’re great friends and sometimes things happen, they evolve, right? So what if he thought he’d never ever be attracted in that way to a dude. Obviously he was wrong since there was now hard evidence to the contrary (quite literally).

It took him a few days but eventually Michael stopped freaking out over what happened, stopped trying to make sense of what the hell he was feeling, and just decided to take it step by step. And the first one was to apologize.

Monday rolled around, way too fast, and of course Michael got a very loaded stare from Geoff when he walked in. Gavin was nowhere to be seen but he was determined not to ask. He’d have to show up eventually and they’ll talk and it’ll be horrible. There’s no way around it.

He saw a little IM pop up from Ray when he settled at his desk.

[09:16:37] Ray: gav is filming a short hell be back in like 2 hrs for lp

Michael just nodded when he saw Ray staring in his periphery. That gave him a little to prepare. Ideally he wouldn’t have a conversation like that right before having to record but he also couldn’t imagine the kind of unease and tension that would plague them for the rest of the day if they didn’t get it out of the way as soon as possible.

So when Gavin entered the office, Michael only had to make a few vague hand motions towards the door and he nodded. They went outside so that there would be no chance of someone overhearing.

“Look, dude, I’m sorry about what happened.”

Gavin had his arms crossed, head down, looking at his shoes. “It’s okay, Michael, you don’t have to apologize.”

“I don’t want it to be weird.”

He finally looked up from examining his shoelaces. Was that… a smile? “It won’t, it’s fine. It’s good. We’re good. Right?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Do you wanna hang out tonight after work?”

What? Michael couldn’t believe his ears. He… wanted to hang out? Tonight? After all that? “Um, yeah, sure.” the words came tumbling out and of course he said yes, of course he did, because what else was he meant to say? No, sorry, Gavin, I’m still not really over that make-out session we had, I want us to be friends but I don’t really wanna see you just yet because I found out that apparently I’m into you and that’s just wrong on so many levels. And the more I fucking think about it the better it sounds and it shouldn’t because we’re friends and we can’t ruin that because a lot is riding on us getting along, not just for us but for the rest of the company and oh _god_ since when are you so cute when you’re all shy? _AND SINCE WHEN DID I START THINKING OF YOU AS CUTE?_ “Over at my place?”

“Top.” Gavin smirked and without another word they went into the office to get on with their job. To be completely honest neither of them did well that day, way too distracted to be entertaining.

Right after work they packed up and went to Michael’s apartment, making light conversation about the weather and food because those were the safest bets. And, granted, there wasn’t much to talk about the weather, but at least they had enough to discuss about new restaurants and meals and such so that there wasn’t an awkward silence.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Michael offered as he opened and gave Gavin a beer.

“Sure, have you got anything interesting?” Gavin kneeled down to look at his collection of DVD’s, and noticed there was already a disc in the player. “What were you watching?”

Michael gave him a sheepish smile. “Uh… My Little Pony.”

Gavin laughed and turned it on. “Alright, go on, show me the pilot. You and Ray keep talking about it, I wanna know what the big deal is.”

And so they settled in to watch the first episode of My Little Pony, as men do.

Stuff was happening, and Gavin didn’t really understand it, there was a day pony and a night pony and then there was something about a summer sun celebration… Truthfully he was struggling to get through it, but then a little over ten minutes in, what he guessed was the main character approached a pony that was teaching birds how to sing. The yellow and pink pony was incredibly polite and shy, and when the main character asked her what her name was, she got all flustered. “I’m… I’m Fluttershy.” She murmured under her breath, clearly anxious.

“Wait, Fluttershy?” Gavin looked at Michael, confused. The name was all too familiar. “Isn’t she your favorite?”

“Yeah, why?”

Gavin shook his head and continued watching. Fluttershy did prove to be the cutest, shyest (go figure) and most caring of the ponies (maybe there would be others, but he would be lying if he said he wanted to watch more of the cartoon).

“She’s your favorite? That cute one right there?”

“I fucking told you already, yes.” Michael was getting annoyed at the repeated question. “Why, what’s the big deal?”

Michael “Rage Quit” Jones. The loudest, most cussy person he knew. And yeah, maybe the fact that he watched this show to begin with was pretty damn weird, but that the pony he liked the most was about as adorable as they get, well… It was number 705 on the list of reasons why Michael Jones was a fucking mystery and a half.

Gavin had had his own little freak-out over the weekend as well. He confided in Geoff and pretty much the same thing happened to him as it did to Michael – he got laughed at for about half a second until Geoff realized he was actually distressed over it. His advice to Gavin was either to briefly talk about it (done) and make an effort to show Michael that nothing had changed (in the process of), or…

He leaned in on the couch and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They stared at each other.

And stared some more.

In the background, the episode ended and the main menu of the DVD turned on.

But they just sat there, looking at each other, trying to think. There were a thousand good reasons to simply stop and never talk about it again, and a thousand more to jump headfirst into what could potentially be the best thing that had ever happened to them.

Michael scooted closer and slowly pressed his lips to Gavin’s. They were both sober now, but it felt the same. His light stubble still tickled Michael’s skin, it still felt warm and weird and… good. Wonderful, even.

He lightly placed his hand on Gavin’s thigh and Michael was more pleased than he should have been when he felt Gavin’s palm on his.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

Gavin gently pushed him down on the couch and wiggled in-between Michael and the cushions, his head on his chest and an arm around his waist. “Go on then, I wanna see what happens in the second episode.”

But Gavin was too busy tracing patterns on Michael’s tummy and Michael didn’t even pretend to watch it as he calmly, eyes closed, breathed in the scent of his hair, so neither of them really knew what was happening on the TV. It didn’t matter, really. They would have been completely content to just lay there in silence, but two dudes cuddling with My Little Pony on was so silly, so completely ludicrous that, well, it seemed oddly fitting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so honestly I didn't really like this one but I just wanted to write something and I did so I thought why waste it, might as well publish it. Hope at least a few of you will enjoy~
> 
> I really really really love comments so please if you have anything to say, anything at all, drop a line (you don't have to be a registered user) x


End file.
